callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
PhD Flopper
PhD Flopper '(sometimes referred to as Dr. Flopper) is a Perk-a-Cola perk new to Nazi Zombies, along with Stamin-Up, that is exclusive to the map Ascension from the ''First Strike DLC, and the map Call of the Dead from the [[''Escalation']]' '''DLC, costing 2000 points to buy and has a dark blue and purple color scheme. PhD Flopper completely negates Explosive and Fall damage. However, the player will still groan when falling down from an elevated area. Also when you dive to prone from a distance you normally would take fall damage, you produce a explosion, similar to a "nuke". The "nuke" loses its one-hit KO ability from round 20+. (Not an explosion on PC confirmed.) When the player kills a zombie by the PhD Flopper "nuke", there is an increased chance of getting a power up. A good strategy for using PhD Flopper to its best effect is to just buy it early on and then keep diving to prone near where the perk machine is found. By doing this it is possible to get to round 20 with minimal use of ammunition. This perk though doesn't seem to work when diving right on top of multiple zombies. It should also be noted that is generally advisable to dive to prone away from any teammates, as landing on one will down both players. PhD Flopper is located near Lunar Lander D ( Д ), with the grenades available to purchase off the nearby wall. Trivia *Landing on Zombies renders the effect of this perk ineffective. *The perk's name is likely to be a play on the name of the popular soft drinks Dr. Pepper or Dr. Perky and the word "PhD" (Doctorate of Philosophy). *The machine itself branches from the perk icon. While the other Perk-a-Cola machines follow their relevant drink's color in glow and theme, PhD Flopper's machine glows yellow, whilst the perk icon is a dark purplish color. *The PhD Flopper seems to be made from prunes. This is supported from Dempsey's Quote "I can't stand prunes!" after drinking it, which would explain its dark purple color. This is a reference to an urban myth that Dr. Pepper contains prune juice. *The word 'Flopper' in the perk name may stand for the fact that you have to dive or 'belly flop' to activate the perk's effect. *This is the first Zombies perk to directly affect the zombies. *PhD Flopper's jingle is the only one of the Perk-a-Cola machine jingles that directly mentions the zombies, which may be because of the above bullet point. *PhD Flopper has the longest jingle out of all the Perk-a-Cola machines. *PhD Flopper is also the only Perk-a-Cola to feature vulgarity in the jingle. *When acquiring this perk, it makes it the first time you can overcook a grenade without dying, or even getting hurt without cheats or hacks. * When you buy this perk, the traps won't hurt because of its explosion. This can help players to get through traps that were activated to protect from zombies while other players still were outside the trap. *Tank Dempsey refers to PhD Flopper, when the monkeys are attacking the machine, as "Jumping Juice." *Takeo refers to PhD Flopper as "Boom Brew" when the monkeys are attacking the machine. *It was initially stated that PhD Flopper would also activate when downed, this was removed for unknown reasons. *It's also quite ironic that though Takeo dislikes this drink, his doll is right next to it. Location Ascension : Near from the northern Lunar Lander Call Of The Dead : In the abandoned room under the lighthouse. Gallery PHD_Flopper.jpg|The PHD logo from the game files. Flopper 'splosion.jpg|Explosion from a character diving with PhD Flopper Phd flopper.jpg|The PhD Flopper and the Takeo doll Capture2.PNG|Flopper in Call of the Dead Jingle 200px|PhD Flopper - Jingle PhD Flopper Jingle Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks Category:Ascension Category:Zombie Utilities